


Fuera tenciones

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Primera vez, Smut, Top Sherlock Holmes, yep more pwp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Algunos problemas necesitan soluciones más directas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Fuera tenciones

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevas noticias sobre la zine "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street"; ya está prácticamente hecha 🎉🎉🎉

Tención.

Es esa horrible cosa que invade cualquier espacio hueco cuando tú y Holmes están solos. Aquella despreciable y abominable sensación se ha dedicado a invadir sus cuerpos desde hace tanto tiempo que ya hasta has perdido la cuenta de las semanas. Pero, si bien no puedes aceptar que no eres un hombre con un intelecto como el de Holmes, estás seguro de que no eres muy tonto, y aún a pesar de eso, no encuentras por qué ese sentimiento les desborda a raudales.

Simplemente no consigues hallar nada que se pueda ajustar mínimamente como respuesta. Es decir, nada en los casi cinco años que llevas compartiendo vivienda con Holmes logra llegar a ser el indicio de que algo está pasando. La vida entre casos, humo de pipa, descansos ocasionales y evasivas a la muerte; lleva hasta ti un cumulo tan enorme de sentimientos que no puedes asegurar con exactitud la emoción específica por la que ha nacido tal tención.

Ni siquiera llegas a imaginarte el porqué de ella. Puesto que, desde luego, no es ésta una tención común y corriente. No, pues podrías reconocerla perfectamente si fuese como la que hay entre Holmes y (prácticamente) cualquier inspector al que haya "ayudado" a resolver un crimen. Así que definitivamente no es de esa clase... entonces, cómo si una luz se encendiera en tu cabeza, y con muchas dudas sobre la opción recién nacida, te preguntas si tal vez podría ser.

—Holmes, buen día ¿va a desayunar? —Holmes se estira en toda su larga estatura, sus amplios hombros se tensan cuando levanta sus fuertes brazos al techo, sus ojos gris luna se cierran con pereza. No estás listo para perder un solo detalle de lo que ese hombre tan interesante haga o deje de hacer. Con pasos flojos toma el asiento que está frente a ti, como cada mañana.

—Sí, pero hoy me apetece algo distinto. —Sencillamente no hay forma en la que puedas decir que la manera en la que te miraron esos ojos luna cuando Holmes terminó de decir la última palabra no fue de flirteo. Y tanto como no puedes negarlo, tampoco puedes pensar que aquello no hizo sonrojar a tus mejillas, además de que te atragantaste con las suaves y deliciosas gachas de avena.

—La-la señora Hudson está abajo, si la llama tal vez pueda cocinarle lo que guste —después de unos pequeños golpecitos a tu pecho logras hablar correctamente, está de más decir, el sonrojo no ha disminuido ni un poco. Realmente sería un milagro que eso suceda cuando estás pensando en porqué te sonrojas y dejas que tu corazón lata rápidamente, en lugar de voltear a otro lado y hacer como si no hubieras visto nada. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando así tan de repente?

—Me haría un gran favor si va usted a llamarla. —Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo pensaste antes? Si Holmes se levantase a llamar a la señora Hudson sería más raro aún que la extraña escena de hace un momento. Cuando llegas y abres la puerta que da al pasillo, dispuesto a gritar, un estremecimiento te recorre cuando el pecho de Holmes se junta con tu espalda. Desesperadamente lento Holmes empuja con la punta de sus dedos la puerta, instándote a cerrarla de nuevo. Al instante en que sientes el tibio aliento de Holmes en tu oreja y sus manos acariciando el camino desde tus hombros a tu pecho crees venir un paro cardiaco. 

—Ho-Holmes, ¿qué está...? ¡Ah! 

—Esto me está matando Watson —dice Holmes, volviendo a lamer tu lóbulo. Te hace gemir más fuerte cuando su palma se pasa, sobre la tela, de arriba hacia abajo en la erección que crece a cada segundo dentro de tus pantalones—. Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que aquella atmósfera no era cómoda, solo pude pensar en cómo arreglarla. Usted debió haberlo notado, he estado distraído —susurra con voz grave y baja pero aun así se escucha nítida y sensual. Sin que te dieras cuenta su otra mano ha dejado al descubierto tu pecho. Mientras una se cuela dentro del pantalón, al mismo tiempo en que masajea tu sexo erecto ya sin tela alguna de por medio, la otra juega con uno de tus pezones. Tus hombros se recargan de la pared mientras tratas de alejar a Holmes de sus atrevidos movimientos. Con tu rostro ladeado Holmes aprovecha para besar tu cuello entre cada palabra dicha.

»Disculpe si me he tardado demasiado en notarlo. Supongo que usted también se sentía incómodo —Holmes empieza a jugar con la tetilla olvidada, la mano en tu sexo te somete cada vez más con movimientos firmes y rápidos. Si no estuvieras perdido en la profundidad de su voz o en el placer dado por esas manos calientes, te darías cuenta del grueso miembro que se frota sin vergüenza contra la línea que divide tus nalgas.

»¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara? Algo directo me habría resultado más cómodo, sin embargo —en tres segundos Holmes se deshace de tus pantalones, zapatos, saco y camisa. Con tu espalda contra la pared acorrala tus muñecas sosteniéndolas a cada lado de tu cabeza—, debo admitir que me ganó la opción de tomarle así... de esta forma. Terminemos con esto de una vez... —los ojos luna oscurecidos por la excitación latente toman sin permiso cada gramo de voluntad que tienes. Apenas termina de hablar estampas tus labios con los suyos, ante la batalla no anunciada los labios se mueven. Sin ritmo alguno que los guíe los labios se hieren, se rompen. 

El sentir más, el probar más del otro es la sensación única y apremiante que los consume. Tus manos vuelan a la par que las prendas de Holmes, cuando se detienen en sus caderas el beso demandante apenas se ha detenido. Holmes enreda entre sus dedos tus cabellos, jalándolos y acariciándolos. El olor del pre semen apremia los movimientos, en cuanto te das cuenta tu espalda choca contra el suelo frío y duro, la sensación del golpe y la temperatura no dura demasiado en tus pensamientos. 

—... John... 

Mientras Holmes muerde, besa y lame cada parte de la piel desde tu mentón hasta tus pezones, sus dedos masajean fuertemente tus muslos, suben por tu vientre y juegan un rato sobre tus costillas. Cuando tus manos encuentran algo qué hacer Holmes vuelve sus labios contra tu boca, con su lengua aprensiva toma cada rincón, continuando con los sensuales movimientos sobre tus piernas, que abiertas de par en par, le dan a Holmes espacio de más para acomodarse entre ellas. 

—... Sherlock... 

Entre la cárcel de tus manos el pene de Holmes y el tuyo bailan juntos, apretados y moviéndose cada vez más rápido. El pre semen actuando como lubricante deja que tus dedos se cierren más y que el vaivén se aceleré a cada segundo. Holmes juega con uno de tus pezones, con su otra mano se sostiene para no caer sobre ti. El punto culmine se acerca mientras los segundos pasan, sus caderas se empujan cada vez más y de tu boca salen gritos de embriagador éxtasis. En el momento mismo en el que el tiempo se detiene un fuerte cosquilleo recorre mil veces tu columna, gritas su nombre, con las piernas enredadas en Holmes el suave líquido perlado sale disparado a chorros sobre tus manos y el miembro de Holmes.

—... Tardé mucho en descubrir qué era en realidad lo que pasaba. —Tu respiración agitada, tu sensible piel, tus sentidos que comienzan a adormilarse apenas te hacen soportable el escuchar la voz de Holmes, pero sus manos que te acarician, esta vez tomándose su tiempo en cada zona que explora, no hace mucho para tranquilizar tu respiración o disminuir el acelerado correr de tu corazón—. Espero no haberme apresurado en cuanto descubrí la respuesta. Mi querido John, no creo que tengas razón alguna para regañarme. —A modo de respuesta tomas una vez más sus labios. Entre el beso lento Holmes arrastra sus manos hasta tu nalgas, te masajea y comienza nuevamente con el contoneo de su miembro sobre el tuyo. Conforme el beso se hace más profundo Holmes acaricia con la punta de sus dedos tus testículos. 

Al sentir como roza tu entrada cierras ligeramente tus piernas, pero el beso no se detiene y mucho menos su insistente movimiento. Holmes logra calmarte acariciando tu cabello. La emoción de sentir un cuerpo extraño entrando por un lugar aún más extraño solo aumenta la sensación de querer alejar a Holmes. Mas cuando su otra mano toma sin cuidado alguno tú sensible sexo el placer termina por robar toda tu atención. Masturbándote con suavidad logra que te olvides de todo lo demás, sin embargo el dolor te hace regresar al sentir cómo tres de sus dedos se abren paso en tu oscura y virgen entrada.

Para tu fortuna el ardor no dura más de lo soportable. Holmes mueve sus dedos en tu interior hasta chocar con la punta de ellos un botón, el mismo te hace gemir y suplicar que esa sensación no se detenga. Holmes abre sus dedos y te estira a la par que te masturba y juega a placer con el botón de dentro de ti. Quieres rogarle porque te tome de una vez, pero el hedonismo regalado hace lo que sea para que no puedas exclamar otra cosa que no sean gemidos.

Cuando Holmes detiene todo movimiento la necesidad por reclamar y pedir más se apodera de cada centímetro de tu piel. La urgencia apremiante de volver a sentir aquel gozo extrae del más profundo de tus pensamientos el más básico instinto animal. Sin pensar en nada más que traer de vuelta esa maravillosa sensación atraes a Holmes, con tus brazos envuelves sus hombros y usas las piernas para tenerlo más cerca de ti. Una sensual y prometedora sonrisa es extraída de sus labios durazno.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más Holmes toma su miembro, el dolor recorre tu entrada al estirarse para darle paso, tus manos intentan hacer lo posible para que detenga toda intención de avanzar, no obstante es totalmente insuficiente. Por sus gestos inundados de pasión y lujuria sabes bien que tu dolor no es tan altamente contemplado por él como lo es contigo.

Decir que aquella sensación no se detuvo rápidamente sería una falacia. El embriagador placer que creíste perdido regresó a tu cuerpo, como un rayo el sobresalto repleto de erotismo y calor volvió a sumirte en el más puro y claro regocijo de éxtasis. Tus manos fueron directo a los montículos duros y perfectos, apretándolos entre tus manos los empujas totalmente hacia ti. Holmes está a punto del orgasmo, sus gestos lo delatan, el estar dentro de tu apretada cavidad le hace sentir tanto como el a ti.

Sus caderas empiezan a moverse, rápidamente toman un ritmo veloz y constante. Tus dedos sobre sus hombros rasgan la piel, se contorsionan por las sensaciones otorgadas. Cada segundo tus piernas aprisionan más la cintura de Holmes al tiempo en que tus gimoteos son ahogados por su boca de suaves labios. Sus manos aferran tus caderas, con las rodillas apoyadas en el duro suelo aumenta la velocidad de las penetraciones. Los sonidos, los olores y el sabor de sus besos extraen lentamente la poca cordura que todavía queda en tu cabeza. 

Es tan fuerte, toda vez que Holmes se hunde en ti la impresión de que quiere partirte en dos golpea fuertemente tu cadera. Pero no importa, mientras esa aplastante y dulce emoción siga recorriéndote, como energía pura, acariciando descaradamente tu piel, no tienes ninguna razón para quejarte. Mucho menos si aquello te impide ver el brillante oscurecimiento en esos ojos luna que te miran sin la intención de esconder la satisfacción placentera que se oculta dentro de ellos. Poco a poco, apresurada y firmemente el sexo duro de Holmes apremia el ir y venir de sus movimientos. El pre semen hace todo más fácil. 

Tan rápido e inevitable como un pestañeo el orgasmo los sacude, te hace convulsionar, en un segundo tus sentidos se exaltan con la súbita sensación de la lasciva lujuria explotando cien veces sobre todos y cada uno de tus músculos. Los últimos rasguños sobre la espalda de Holmes se abren paso entre su piel al sentir la caliente semilla disparándose en tu interior.

Cuando Holmes sale tu cuerpo empieza a cobrar factura por toda la pasión concebida. Sonríes, antes de cerrar los ojos vuelves a tomar posesión de sus labios. El gesto, una danza de pasos perfectos, tan melancólicos y suaves, son como música interpretada por los más hábiles dedos, dejando sobre ti uno de los últimos sentimientos antes de que caigas rendido al sueño. Felicidad.

—No dejes que la tención vuelva a crecer Sherlock. —Como respuesta, sus labios sabor miel vuelven al que ahora es su lugar favorito, justo sobre los tuyos.

—Ya no más John —te dice suave y calmado, volviéndote a besar—; Fuera tenciones. —una caricia y un nuevo beso llevan hasta ti la tranquilidad y paz deseada desde hace tanto tiempo que ya hasta has perdido la cuenta de las semanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por tu tiempo ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
